


Jealousy looks kind- of cute on you

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series, Disney Princesses, The Princess and the Frog
Genre: Ex-Boyfriends, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Jealousy, Love, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl





	1. I....Promise

Jasmine’s grin widened “your jealous!” she exclaimed in a bubbly taunt. Aladdin watched as her big brown eyes opened in amazement and as her lips formed a soft seductive almost mocking smile. He ran his hand through his abundance of hair and frowned. “I am not! But what kind of prince flirts with another guy’s Fiancé,” he asked fuming.   
Jasmine grinned, “he wasn’t flirting Al, he’s just my friend. Our parents knew each other from forever, and he’s not that bad…” was her response brushing her hair, and pinning it up in a high ponytail.   
Aladdin scoffed, “really you should have seen how he was looking at you, with that smug look, in his eyes, thinking that he’s God’s gift to women,”. Jasmine burst out laughing, then she turned serious, “he’s one of my best friends that I hardly ever see, please be nice to him.” She replied coolly, ‘be nice to him, please for me,” she asked pouting and wrapping her arms around his body. He shivered at her touch, then tensed, "okay I'll be nice..." he reluctantly promised


	2. Chapter 2

Aladdin wanted to snap “Prince Naveen’s” neck by the end of the day. He was fuming to Genie, who was listening, dressed as a shrink. “Jasmine kissed him!” he shouted. Genie raised his fake eyebrows, eyebrows which literally fell to the ground.  
“she what?” he asked  
Aladdin blushed and did an innocent face, “well, when she was ten, he was her first kiss.” He replied.  
Genie snorted, “so, you’ve kissed…” he pulled out a scroll, “Jada, Kim, Saida, Janie,Wither, sun- need I go on?" he asked winking...  
Aladdin frowned, "okay so I was a bit premiscous but I never ever brought my ex-girlfriend to meet my current one," he shot back coldly.  
"Oh Al, Naveen was Jasmine's past, you're her future and present. She loves you not Naveen." Genie said comforting his friend. Aladdin smiled, "your' re right, instead of sitting down here, I should give Naveen a piece of my mind!" he declared storming out of his palace bedroom.   
Genie frowned then shrugged, I didn't mean it like that, "oh, well on the bright side this is free entertainment," he thought smiling to himself


End file.
